


The Last In The Know

by statisticsfag



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, My First Fanfic, PWP, The Author Regrets Nothing, bbkaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticsfag/pseuds/statisticsfag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boss is honing his shooting skills at the MSF shooting range, when a soldier informs him that Miller has been shipped to the infirmary. He goes to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last In The Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Also English is not my native language. And of course, no beta. Please consider these things before flaming me to hell. <3
> 
> Set during Peace Walker.

”Boss!”

Snake lowered his gun and removed his ear muffs. The soldier who ran up to him in the shooting range stopped and saluted.

“Commander Miller has been sent to the infirmary.”

“What for?” Snake asked and holstered his gun, already starting for the infirmary. The MSF soldier jogged alongside him. For them to come and find Snake like this probably meant something else than a cold. Snake found himself becoming increasingly worried.

“I’m not sure, sir, the med team should have more info.”

\---

“Where is he?”

There didn’t seem to be any patients in the infirmary, only medical staff, as Snake burst in. He scanned the empty beds somewhat confused.

“Commander Miller is in the private room, sir”, one of the staff members told him, nodding her head towards the door at the back of the brightly lit room.

“What’s wrong with him?” Snake asked in a gruff tone. He wasn’t exactly thrilled that the base’s second-in-command had apparently been abandoned in a room without any personnel.

“Commander Miller has apparently been poisoned,” said the female medic. Snake’s brow furrowed. Poisoned? On the base? How? By whom? Was it sabotage?

“His condition is… stable, for now, but he’s calling for you, Boss,” she continued. Snake tilted his head and as if on cue, he heard Kaz’s voice from the private room, gasping out his name.

“It must be serious. I’ve never heard him like that,” pondered Snake aloud. The medic suppressed what could have been a giggle and another medic mumbled something along the lines of “oblivious oaf” under his breath.

“You’d best go see him, Boss,” the medic said, fixing her glasses.

\---

“Kaz, what is it, I’m h—“

The Boss had seen people being poisoned before. It was never a pretty sight. Nausea, stomach cramps, trembling, fever, weakness, these were all symptoms Snake was prepared for when he entered the small windowless room where Kaz was.

He was not, however, prepared to find Kaz on a standard issue metal-framed bed, naked, ass in the air. His uniform and sunglasses were discarded haphazardly on the floor and his fingers were knuckle-deep inside him.

At first, Kaz didn’t seem to notice the intruder, his forehead rubbing the pillow as his hips and hand moved together, frantically fucking himself on his fingers. Snake had the perfect view to see Kaz’s swollen cock, leaking clear fluid on the bed sheets. He couldn’t help but stare at the way those deft fingers disappeared into Kaz’s body and he swallowed at the indecent noises his sub commander was making.

“Gah! B-Boss!” Kaz scrambled on the bed, facing his commanding officer at the door. His face and upper chest were flushed his face going even redder at the sight of the Boss. He grabbed a sheet and tried to cover his modesty, sitting up on the bed.

“Why are you here, I specifically told them not to tell you…” Kaz grumbled, short of breath.

Snake closed the door behind him and crossed his arms. “They said you were poisoned,” he deadpanned, red colour rising to his cheeks. This sure as hell didn’t seem like a typical case of being poisoned. He kept his blue eye trained on Kaz’s face.

“That’s what they told me too,” Kaz answered, eyes darting on anywhere but Snake. “Could’ve been the new mate blend Paz was asking me to try earlier today… A-anyways, just, just leave me and it’ll work out on itself.”

“Why were you calling my name?” the Boss asked, quirking an eyebrow. While he wasn’t always the quickest on the uptake on matters of the heart, even he could see that there was something going on here. Kaz looked mortified, like he could die of embarrassment.

“You mean why I was moaning your name with my fingers up my ass?” Kaz asked incredulously, this close to an eyeroll.

Ever since he had started feeling feverishly aroused, he had tried to masturbate quite a number of times. But the arousal wouldn’t go away, so he sneaked into the infirmary, asking the med team for help while threatening to have them tossed into the ocean if they told anyone about his… predicament. Thankfully, the med team had been understanding and inquired of the possibility of some sort of poison. When he told them what he had ingested during the day, they had looked at each other meaningfully, given him an ample jar of lube and escorted him to the private room. Apparently the poison – an _aphrodisiac_ – would probably run its course on its own, but sexual release could help relieve the pains. Jerking off didn’t help, so he decided to try stimulating his prostate. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t fingered himself before, especially on nights when he had ran out of his supply of brown-haired, blue-eyed female soldiers on the base…

“I thought men weren’t your thing.” Snake shifted at the door, clearly affected by what was going on. The small room smelled of medical grade lubricant and sex and sweat. Kaz’s sex, Snake thought and swallowed again, feeling himself getting hotter.

It’s not men in general, you asshole, it’s _you_ , Kaz wanted to scream, but instead let out another loud moan as a wave of ache wrecked his body. He curled up on himself, and Snake hurried over to him, grabbing his arm.

“Hurts like hell,” he ground out through gritted teeth. His cock was oversensitive after so much manhandling, and his ass felt empty, throbbing with ache.

Snake’s gaze softened and his hand started stroking Kaz’s arm. “Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked quietly, lowering himself on one knee on the floor. Kaz turned his head to meet Snake’s eye, panting. His blonde hair was in disarray, his slightly slanted blue eyes staring at Snake. He really is handsome without his aviators, Snake thought to himself, raising his hand to cup Kaz’s face. The blonde looked like he was about to say something, but held himself back.

“Kaz?” he asked, stroking the blonde’s lower lip with his thumb. Kaz caught the thumb in his mouth and started sucking and licking on it, keeping his eyes locked with Snake’s. The sensation and image had Snake’s arousal stirring, making his combat trousers tight. At the moment, Kaz looked so delectable, with that hungry look in his eyes, almost desperate. If taking Kaz to bed would help his second-in-command, then wasn’t it almost his responsibility? Snake licked his lips, his breath becoming louder. But if Kaz was acting like this because he was poisoned, then wouldn’t Snake be taking advantage of him?

Those nibbling doubts quickly vanished out of Snake’s head as Kaz moaned around his thumb, fully demonstrating his oral skills. Snake pulled his hand away and instead grabbed Kaz’s head for a kiss, crushing his mouth against the younger man’s. Kaz responded with a whimper, leaning into the kiss, eagerly opening his mouth and welcoming Snake’s tongue in. He clutched at Snake’s shoulders, pulling him upwards onto the bed.

Snake took the hint and without breaking their contact, climbed on the bed, straddling Kaz. The younger man kept making small, whiny noises as their tongues entwined, like he was so thirsty and Snake was the freshest water he had ever tasted. Kaz’s hands travelled downwards to undo his commander’s fly and slipped a hand inside.

“I want you to fuck me,” he said, panting, giving Snake’s cock an encouraging squeeze. The older man groaned and rocked into the touch. He shifted away from Kaz’s hand and rearranged himself so that he could pull his trousers down. Kaz tugged at the sheet, uncovering his flushed, eager body, spreading his legs for Snake to see.

“I’ve prepped myself plenty, so just hurry,” Kaz squirmed, rubbing the insides of his thighs. He threw his head to the side, knowing what an alluring image he posed. The Boss reached over him to steal the pillow and stuffed it under the blonde’s hips. Denying Kaz his wish, Snake leaned over and kissed his neck, licking and nibbling, as he scooted closer. He circled his thumb on the rim of Kaz’s hole, earning a low keen from his second-in-command. Pressing in, his digit was engulfed in the heat of Kaz’s body. He moved his thumb around, checking whether Kaz was really as ready as he claimed to be.

“C’mon Boss, can’t wait any longer!” Kaz groaned, and Snake removed his finger. Wanting to be careful and not cause any further pain, he spotted the opened jar of lube and dipped his fingers in it. Coating his cock with the slick stuff, he lined himself up and gently pushed in. Despite his carefulness, Kaz tensed up and closed his eyes in agony.

“Ngh, didn’t imagine you this big,” he grunted and threw his arms around Snake’s shoulders, supporting himself. Slowly, Snake sunk in deeper, until their hips were flush against each other.

“Oh, oh God!” The moment he bottomed out, Kaz started twitching and trembling, coming with a shout, his spent cock sputtering without actually ejaculating anything. Snake grunted at the sudden clenching around his cock, and did his utmost to keep perfectly still. Kaz felt incredibly good around him, so hot and very tight.

“Just stay like this for a while?” Kaz asked, out of breath, eyes half-lidded. His face still had that feverish haze about it, sweat forming on his forehead. Snake only nodded and reached to caress Kaz’s face. He briefly wondered how long Kaz had been hiding his feelings from him. Sure enough, romance had no place on a battlefield, and romantic feelings tended only complicate things, or even endanger the mission. But still, when Kaz leaned into his touch, he felt something warm bloom inside him. He’d think about this more when Kaz was better.

“Does it still hurt?” he asked. Kaz nodded his head. “It’s not over yet,” he confirmed and hoisted his legs around Snake’s waist. Taking the hint, Snake started to slowly pull out of the younger man, only to push himself in again. Soon he started thrusting harder, leaning on his arms. Kaz tried to counter each thrust with his hips, inviting the cock impaling him even deeper. If it weren’t for Snake’s loud panting and grunting, and Kaz’s outright indecent moaning and gasping, the two men might have heard how the staff in the infirmary quietly made it to the door and cleared the room, giving them their privacy. Although as Snake’s thrusting became rougher, so became Kaz’s sounds louder, unable to stop the sounds spilling from his lips. Probably anyone within quite a distance could figure out what was happening in the small private room of the infirmary.

Snake slipped his arms under Kaz’s knees and changed their angle a bit, feeling Kaz clench his ass every time his cock brushed Kaz’s prostate. “Snake, ah, Snake, I’m going to—“ he started, losing count of how many times he had ejaculated already today. Snake only pounded into him harder, making sure to hit his prostate every time. Kaz’s body started trembling and twitching, his toes curling as he closed his eyes and felt his orgasm overtaking his body. This time, it felt different, or to be more precise, it felt normal, the pain and ache slowly ebbing away and his head clearing. He blinked a few times, looked up at Snake, who had stopped his movements to give Kaz time to come down from his orgasm. Although his face was red and his arms were slightly trembling with the weight of Kaz’s legs, the younger man couldn’t help but envy his endurance and control over his body. There was a pained look in his eye, like he was pleading for something.

“You can come inside me if you want,” Kaz said with an owlish look, and that had Snake bending over him again, kissing his mouth, licking his lips. “You’re so good, Kaz,” his boss confessed in between kisses and started up his punishing rhythm again. Kaz tried not to wince, as his cock softened. His insides felt rubbed raw, but he’d endure it for his boss. And sure enough, Kaz felt Snake’s rhythm beginning to falter after just a few minutes, promptly losing all control and spilling himself inside Kaz’ body.

For a while, both men just stayed there, panting and gasping until Snake slowly pulled out. Kaz shifted on the bed to accommodate the larger man lying next to him. As their breathing evened out, a strange thought entered Kaz’s head.

“Boss?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“What if Paz set us up?”


End file.
